Érintés
by Vievin
Summary: Svédország eldönti, hogy meglátogatja a Föld legmélyebb pontját, a Mariana-árok mélyét, hogy tanácsot kérjen a Földanyától (OC karakter). Az Official Studio Deen egyik állításán alapul (lásd: borítókép). Főleg SuFin, erősen megkérdőjelezhető SvédxFöldanya, és meglehetősen OOC Svéd OTL.


Finnország sóhajtott, ahogy elengedte a rénszarvasok gyeplőjét és az égre bámult.

- Esni fog... Biztos, hogy akarod? Nem tudom, hogy a varázslatom kitart-e. – mondta kissé bizonytalanul a mellette ülő Svédországra nézve. Berwald csak bólintott.

- Miért akarod, hogy visszalépjek? – kérdezte Tinora bámulva, ő nyelt egyet. A svéd néha igen ijesztő arcot tudott vágni.

- Akkor készülj! – kiáltotta a túl a hirtelen feltámadó szelet, megrántva a gyeplőt, szeretett rénszarvasait nehogy elsodorja a szél. Ritkán repült az óceán fölött, és ilyenkor is mindig karácsonyi varázslattal csendesítette le az útjába kerülő viharokat, de most nem pazarolhatta a bűverőt. Lassan nőni kezdett a szánját a tenger felé vonzó erő, jelezve a mélyebb területeket. Nemsokára már az is külön erőfeszítést igényelt, hogy a levegőben tartsa a szánt. Hirtelen ismerős érzés száguldott át rajta, mikor a szívét a Földdel összekötő fonál megfeszült, jelezve: a csendes-óceáni Mariana-árok legmélyebb pontja fölé ért, a legkevesebb föld választotta el a Föld magjától, mely életben tartott minden országot. Egy pillanatra elengedte a gyeplőt, hogy kinyújtsa a kezét a mélység fölé, aztán a bőrszíjat a szán elejére hurkolva Svédországhoz fordult.

- készen állsz? – kérdezte, Berwald biccentett. Tino lassan kinyújtotta felé a kezét, kezei szivárványfényben ragyogtak. Megérintette a svéd fejét, majd kezei arcára csúsztak, és homlokát a másikéhoz érintette. Svédország egy pillanatra felragyogott, majd mintha filmréteg vonta volna be, tompán csillogni kezdett. Tino elmosolyodott: a varázslat sikerült.

- Most már sem a víz, se a nyomás, sem a hideg, de még a ragadozók sem árthatnak neked – mondta. – Mehetsz...

A skandináv biccentett, röviden felállt és kiugrott a szánból. Tino, miután legyőzte az ösztönös késztetést, hogy utána kapva visszarántsa, inkább a gyeplőt ragadta meg, lassú köröket írva a vízfelszín felett imádkozott, hogy épségben érjen vissza. Szerette a svédet, de a világért se vallotta volna be neki.

Svédország zuhant, csak zuhant egy percig, mielőtt elérte volna a felszínt. Hangos csobbanással merült bele az óceánba, de nem érezte, mintha egy láthatatlan réteg védené a jeges víztől. Mélyet lélegzett, és tüdejébe levegő tolult, nem víz. A finn varázslata működött. Lassan merült alá, kíváncsian pislogott körbe: most „búvárkodott" először. Színes halak úsztak tova a szürkéskék vízben, a tengeri áramlatok korallok ágait sodorták ide-oda. Végül eszébe jutott, hogy nem nézelődni jött ide, és megfordulva az előtte tátongó mélység felé úszott. Izmos karjai könnyedén lökték előre, és mintha a szívét a Föld magjával összekötő fonál is húzta volna, a sziklafalak szinte elmosódva ölelték körbe, elfedve előle az eget. De ő nem nézett hátra, csak lefelé úszott: meg akarta érinteni a Föld legmélyebb pontját. Tanácsot kérni anyabolygójától, együtt lenni vele, ha csupán néhány percre is. Lehunyta szemét, és elernyesztve testét hagyta, hogy az áramlat meg a gravitáció vonja magával.

Nem tudta, mióta zuhan, pár perce vagy több órája, csak a kissé lehűlt víz adott hírt arról, hogy a mélyebb vizekbe ért. Kinyitotta szemét, és kissé meglepődött, amikor semmit sem látott. Az óceán fenekén áthatolhatatlan sötétség uralkodott. Szegény Földanya - villant át az agyán, aztán hirtelen valami puha ért a hátához. Felült, és kezét a testét körülvevő anyagba vájta, ujjai közt morzsolgatva a lágy iszapot. Hát leért a fenékre. Lassan felállt, talpait Finnország varázslata az iszap felszínén tartotta. Tétován tett pár lépést, mikor mintha egy derengő fény jelent volna meg a távolban. Futni kezdett arrafelé, és végül a fény alakot öltött: egy kislányét, kinek haja buja zöldben pompázott, egyszerű ruhája viszont óceánkék volt. Alakja beragyogta a tenger fenekét, a lágyan örvénylő iszapot és a rideg sziklafalakat, Svédország akaratlanul is megsajnálta, hogy ilyen helyen kell élnie, ráadásul egyedül.

- Földanya – szólította meg halkan, a bolygó mosolyogva fordult felé, kinyújtva sápadt kezeit.

- Isten hozott, Svédország – köszöntötte öregasszonyokat is meghazudtoló hangon. – Te vagy az első a fajtádból, aki idejött hozzám, mióta elválasztottam Ausztráliát... Mit kívánsz.

- Tanácsért jöttem, Földanya – ereszkedett fél térdre Berwald. – Van... egy szerelmem. Ő is ország... Te hatalmasabb és bölcsebb vagy mindannyiunknál, azt gondoltam, talán te megmondanád, mit tegyek.

- Szerelem... – tűnődött el a lány, egy közeli sziklára ülve. – Mi az? Életem egyedül töltöttem a Naprendszer megalakulása óta, nem tudom, mit jelent ez az érzelem.

- A szerelem – gondolkodott el a férfi – egy olyan érzelem, ami arra kényszerít, hogy folyton magad mellett akard őt, édesen bánni vele és ugyanezt várni tőle.

- Ha ez a szerelem – mosolyodott el Földanya – akkor önzőség lenne megtartani magadnak. Oszd meg vele is a szerelmet! És akkor mindketten boldogok lesztek.

- Köszönöm – sóhajtotta Berwald. – Most visszamegyek, a varázslat ideje hamar lejár és én örökre itt maradok a sötétségben.

- Én itt lennék veled. – A lány hangja egyszeriben magányosnak és szomorúnak tetszett. – Magányos vagyok itt lent, de nem mozdulhatok, a szívem erős fonál köti össze a Föld magjával és nem mehetek a felszínre. Legszívesebben visszatérnék az olvadt Magba, hogy eggyé váljak veletek, de ez nem lehetséges...

- Neked minden lehetséges ezen a Földön, Földanya – mutatott rá a férfi. Földanya egy pillanatig meglepetten pislogott, aztán elmosolyodott.

- Igazad van, Svédország – mondta. – Vissza is térek nemsokára, de addig egy dolgot szeretnék kérni... Érints meg. Csak hogy érezzem egyik teremtményem... Hogy tudjam, valóban itt voltál.

Berwald meghökkent, de kinyújtotta kezét és megcirógatta Földanya arcát. A bőr egyszerre rémlett forrónak és hidegnek, érezte rajta a földben áramló életet, a rejtett kis forrásokat, a barlangok sötétségét látta a szemében, ahogy ránézett. Keze hajára siklott, és mintha buja őserdő leveleit simogatta volna, friss levegő fújt ujjai között. A lány felemelte a kezét, rátéve a svédére, ujjaikat mintha tömény országvarázs kötötte volna össze.

- Köszönöm – susogta ötmilliárd éves hangján, majd fölnézett és így szólt:

- Menned kéne... Finnország vár fönt. Aggódik... – Berwald bólintott és megint fél térdre ereszkedve kezet csókolt neki, érintve ajkával a lány gyűrűsujján lévő kőgyűrűt, majd felállt.

- Hát... viszlát – mondta. Földanya csak biccentett, mosolyogva.

- Küldök egy áramlatot, ami felvisz – mondta, kinyújtva kezét. Tenyeréből buborékokkal vegyes, világos vízsugár tört elő, felfelé sodorva Berwaldot.

- Viszlát – mondta halkan, majd tenyerét elgondolkodóan a sziklára tette, enyhén megnyomva. A kő engedett ujjainak, átengedve azokat, mintha vízfal feszült volna ott. A lány még utoljára felnézett a lassan eltűnő férfira, majd belépett a sziklába. Tudta, nincs messze a Föld kőzetlemezeit mozgató köpeny, melybe végre, olyan sok év után beleolvadhat és eggyé válhat szeretett országaival.

Svédország hagyta, hogy a Földanya által keltett áramlat sodorja, sóhajtott, a vízben lévő buborékok enyhén bizsergették bőrét. Lassan világosodni kezdett a víz, és hirtelen egy sziklatömb mögül előviláglott a szürkés, hánykolódó felszín. Vihar dúlt. Először kis rémületet érzett a fent lévő Tinora gondolva, de ezt a gondolatot elsöpörte egy sokkal félelmetesebb. Mikor újra levegőt vett, szájába egy kevés víz is áramlott, a víz minden szívdobbanással hidegebb volt és a bőrét is mintha ezerszeres gravitáció nyomta volna. A varázslat elveszti a hatását – villant át az agyán és a felszín felé kezdett úszni minden erejével. Minden egyes légvétellel több és több sós víz hatolt tüdejébe, hamarosan dideregni kezdett, de legalább a nyomás csökkent, ahogy az egész látóterét betöltötte a vízhatár. Egy hangos reccsenéssel aztán érezte, hogy eltűnik a fátyol, ami megvédte a külvilágtól, és tüdejét, bőrét víz öntötte el. Kétségbeesetten bukott a víz felszínére, nagyokat kortyolva az éltető levegőből, de a víz ismét elborította. Vadul csapkodva küzdötte magát megint a felszínre, ekkor egy kéz ragadta meg az övét és felhúzta. Hálásan pillantott Finnországra, aki behúzta a szánba, letakarva a bőrig átázott svédet, bár maga sem nézett ki jobban: Mikulás-köpenye és -sapkája szinte holtan csüngött rajta, csöpögve.

- Cudar idő, nem? – kérdezte valami csevegés-félét imitálva, de Berwald csak bólintott.

- Beszéltem vele – szólalt meg hirtelen. Tino arca egy pillanatig értetlenséget tükrözött, majd leesett az álla.

- Találkoztál Földanyával? Milyen volt? – kezdte el kérdésekkel bombázni a svédet, ő csak vállat vont.

- Olyan... rejtélyes – mondta végül. – De értékes tanácsot adott.

- Mit? – érdeklődött Finnország, fél szeme már a szánon: a szarvasok kezdtek nyugtalankodni, nem szoktak hozzá a hosszas esőben álláshoz. Meglendítette a gyeplőt, az állatok boldogan kezdtek vágtázni a levegőben a Skandináv-félsziget felé. Berwald kissé zavartan megköszörülte a torkát.

- Fordulj kissé felém, Fin – mondta, majd mikor az említett ország felé fordult, hirtelen magához húzta és megcsókolta. Tino először meredten állt, kezei lehanyatlottak teste mellé, majd lassan fölemelkedtek és átölelték a másikat, szemeit lehunyta, ahogy viszonozta a csókot. Végül elváltak egymástól, Tino hitetlenül nézett a teljesen nyugodt svédre.

- Swe, te... szerelmes vagy belém? – kérdezte kérkedve, az idősebb ország kissé elpirult, bólintott.

- Úgy látszik... – Hirtelen a másik boldog mosollyal az arcán ugrott a nyakába.

- Úgy örülök! – kiáltotta. Örömkitörését egy billenés töltötte meg, ahogy a rénszarvasok élesen elkanyarodtak.

- Hé! – ugrott Tino a gyeplőhöz, a helyes irányba terelve az állatokat. Svédország csak állt mögött egy halvány pírral arcán.

- Köszönöm, Földanya – suttogta. Nem is remélte, hogy a lány hallja a hangját, de mintha a tenger és a szél zúgásából egy szót hallott volna ki:

- Én is...

* * *

~Vievin, 2014. április 27.


End file.
